Combine
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: How would you feel when you finally found the love of your life, your light, and your heart? Speechless. CloudxAeris One shot.


**Combine**

_By Final Fantasy Princess_

Cloud stood there, hearing the quiet murmurs that surrounded the room. He stood there as she shined in an aura of light. It took so long to find her and finally here she was, in front of him. He was grateful yet ashamed. He went under darker means to find her, and she probably wouldn't appreciate that at all.

But if she had any revulsion towards him, she didn't show it. Instead, she brightly smiled and moved towards him, as if no one else was in the room. He moved forward, hearing Cid yap about finding him wandering around Traverse Town.

He could distinctly hear the squeals of the young ninja and some mutters from a figure on the side.

But there she was, leaning over to him, that gorgeous smile on her face. Her emerald eyes glowed with delight and mischief, and that innocence covered her whole being. He felt overwhelmed. It's been so long…

He could've move anymore. He couldn't speak. He tried to hide his being under the cape he donned on. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if she loved him like he loved her. Or was it amiable feelings she felt?

"Cloud?"

He felt beyond blessed. Her voice was like an angel, smooth and pleasant. And that voice had uttered his name. He liked the way she said it. She wrapped his name with an endearment and love. What kind of love, he didn't know. But it was love.

He looked down. Slowly he heard the footsteps of the others leave the room as if they needed privacy. Perhaps they did. He couldn't be himself with an audience. Well he couldn't be himself period, much worse with an audience. But something about her brought him out of his shell. And he loved her for it.

Loves still.

Once the door was shut softly, she had placed her hand on his cheek. His face burned as if acknowledging her touch. Her hand was softer than anything he has ever felt. It was a caress on her part, he thought. But then those feather-like fingers gripped his chin and his eyes made contact with hers.

"I've missed you…Cloud. Please don't hide from me anymore."

Cloud smiled. She had missed him. Oh how he wished he could tell her the countless days he missed her. How he went after that bastard and killed him in revenge for murdering her. How he could never cope with her loss. How he searched for her after getting rid of meteor. How he left his comrades behind and went to other worlds to find her. How he had hope of finding her since the bastard had reappeared. If he could reappear, she most certainly would be able to as well.

She was beginning to look worried after he didn't say anything and he didn't want to worry her. Maybe he just made her worry even more because he smiled. After all, the old Cloud never smiled. Just a few times before and it was always in front of her that he smiled. He had never smiled again once she died.

He still didn't understand how she was there. He didn't care. She was there, looking at him worriedly, her fingers brushing the side of his chin. He felt his heart pound non-stop and he decided he could never leave her again from this moment on.

Cloud leaned over slightly, a little bit hesitant. He was afraid that she might flinch if he got too close. On the contrary, she moved a bit closer as well. His heart swelled because of that. It was possible that she had the same feelings as he did. He leaned even closer now and saw her eyes flutter closed. He grinned softly before placing his lips on hers.

Now he knew what Heaven tasted like.

He ravished her mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She, in turn, enclosed her arms around his neck and tip-toed to join them closer. He couldn't get enough. Soon he surprised himself to see her completely off the floor, pulled onto him unconsciously. They had to separate because of their necessity of air. They panted as they pulled apart and yet Cloud was still leaning back, keeping her completely on him and off the floor.

"Cloud…"

He looked into her eyes again and saw it. Saw the love she had for him, no longer hidden from her twinkling emeralds. He could say it now without restraint because he knew her answer.

"I love you, Aeris."

She smiled even more dazzlingly than before as she touched her nose with his. Her whole being seemed to even glow more and her eyes told a story of their own.

"I love you too, Cloud. Always."

And that was enough for him to seal the deal. He kissed her again, more passionately than before and refused to ever let go.


End file.
